Hidden Anguish
by Dark soul
Summary: Sequel to 'Despair'


Rating-PG-13  
Summary-Sequel to 'Despair'  
Disclaimers-The characters belong to Marvel, the song in-between paragraphs is 'Hide' by NY Loose.   
Bold-song  
Bold-memory  
Italics-thought  
  
  
Hidden Anguish  
  
  
  
hide your bones   
hide your skin   
hide your money  
hide your sin  
hide your heart  
hide your soul  
shut your mouth   
say you don't know  
  
He layed her on her own bed, ignoring the discomfort of his wet clothing, clinging to his body. She was in a deep sleep, completely worn out by her previous experience. He looked at her emotionless expression. 'Why p'tit, Gambit need ya, you light up his life.' he crouched down next to the bed and brushed her raven hair away from her delicate face. He touched her cheek, gently stroking her pale skin.   
Her face looked so calm, so peaceful. ' Wouldn' have t'ought such an angelic picture hide away so much pain n' sorrow. A tortured soul eh, Remy? Takes one to know one..' He blinked away tears stinging his eyes, his vision blurred as more came to his eyes; this time he didn't bother masking them and just let them fall freely.  
  
hide your face   
hide your name   
hide your past  
hide your pain  
cut your scars on a window pane  
hide your tears in the rain  
  
All the times she was smiling and laughing came back to him but in reality they seemed so false and hollow. 'Why didn' I see it b'fore?! 'Cause she be a world class actress Remy. But I should 'ave noticed somet'in, been around her long enough ta know if somet'in be wrong'   
GenX was disbanded two weeks ago and the Academy in Massachusetts closed down, Jubilee had therefore returned back to the X-mansion. She was to resume her studies as a senior after the holidays. When she arrived at the mansion, everyone could tell there was a big difference in the girl. Her clothes were darker, more blacks and blues and she, herself was quieter. Her fighting skills were more aggressive, precise and direct-making her a deadly opponent. She isolated herself away from the team as well. Logan tried talking to her but before he could do, he was called away by Kitty over some 'disaster' and so had disappeared.  
Remy noticed she was unhappy and so talked to her more, asking her about GenX and varius other subjects. He found himself enjoying her company but something was different, not her clothes, or her quietness but her eyes; they held a guarded look of an older soul...but the girl was only 17, far too young to hold that look! But his own 'demon eyes' held that look whenever he stared into a mirror and he was only 5 years older than her 'Then again Lebeau, take a look at wot she be'n t'rough.' He knew about operation zero tolerance, Bastion, the torture and the death of her friend Everret Thomas.  
  
and every night you go to sleep  
your still hidin in your dreams  
don't want no one to know you well  
your so afraid you don't know yourself  
  
A memory surfaced to his thoughts:  
'He'd entered the darkened kitchen to get a glass of water, although he could see well in the dark, he snapped on the light. He saw Jubilee sitting at the table. As soon as the light came on she got up and turned away from the tall cajun hiding her face from him. Frowning he walked up behind the girl, who was staring out into the inky night. She rubbed her eyes and tipped her head forward, allowing her shoulder length hair to curtain her face.   
"Hey Gumbo, wassup?" her voice was slightly shaky  
. He layed a hand on her shoulder and turned her round to face him. She wouldn't meet his eyes so he placed a hand, gently under her chin forcing her head upwards to meet his gaze. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and tear tracks were still visible on her cheeks.   
He wiped away the wetness and asked: "Wots wrong p'tit? Why do ya cry?"  
She blinked and said : " It's nothin' cajun, just thinkin' 'bout things, ya know..." She trailed off looking away.   
"Wan' ta tell dis cajun? He's a good list'ner.." he said softly, his eyes glowed with concern.  
"Naw, it's ok, I'm fine now, jus' tired, g'night Remy." She walked past him and left the kitchen.'  
'She's been hidin' Remy an' ya could've found her earlier. But you've found 'er now, perhaps jus' in time.'  
  
hide your head  
hide your skin  
hide your price for everything  
hide your sadness  
hide your smile  
hide the truth and your denial  
  
Gambit sighed and got up; wiping his tears away he took another look at his sleeping angel. He picked her up and took her into the bathroom. He undressed her and ignoring her naked form, dried her off. He would've asked Jean to do it but she, and the others were currently out for dinner and a movie. Both Remy and Jubilee had declined the offer to go; Remy because he didn't feel like it and Jubilee because she wanted to spend some time alone on the beach. The only reason Remy had decided to go to the beach to find her, was to see what was wrong with her. She seemed too quiet, distant even. Folding the towel away he lifted her up again and layed her back on the bed. A quick search through drawers and the wardrobe gave him a warm set of joggers and a short sleeved t-shirt. He dressed her in the dry clothing and layed her back on the pillows. He pulled the bed covers up round her shoulders, tucking her in snugly. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving the darkened bedroom heading towards his own in search of dry clothing. He shortly returned to watch over his friend, he sat on a chair next to her bed. The soft breathing coming from the girl gently lulled him to sleep..  
  
hide your head  
hide your skin  
hide your price for everything  
hide your sadness, hide your smile  
and every night you go to sleep  
your still hidin in your dreams 


End file.
